crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
JoJo's
Series 1 = Jojo's Bouncin' Boneheads is an unofficial series of Gogo's made by Imperial Toys. Notice the extremely similar names between the two products. There were 36 characters, there was a JoJo's Bouncin Boneheads Series 2 with new shiny figures added making it 48 characters in the set. A Mysterious JoJo's Bouncin' Boneheads Series has also emerged with an unknown amount of new characters. Unlike Crazy Bones, Bouncin' Boneheads were packaged so that largely, what was contained within each packet was on display in plastic bubbles. The packaging had several different changes made to it throughout the production period of Bouncin' Boneheads, and some of these variations are listed below. A card with 7 individual bubbles, with all 9 Boneheads on display. Frequently, these packets would have purple stickers placed over text on the card, which read 'includes stickers' presumably as these stickers were not largely produced, though some do exist. Another packaging variation had two or more boneheads hidden by a card placed inside the plastic bubble. A third packaging variant included the typical backing card and some bubbles, but also included a 'Caddy' in which to store the Boneheads. This also contained some 'hidden' bones and is rare. Later on, new characters were added, and the checklists were updated. These characters were packaged in either one of the variant packages described above. Checklist Limited Edition JoJo's 003.jpg|Limited Edition Figures DSC08020.jpg|Limited Edition shiny metallic Jojos. DSC08021.jpg|Limited Edition painted faced Jojos. 20140722_112557.jpg|Painted Face Jojo's. (From The Gir Collection.) Jojo's Bouncin Boneheads released limited edition shiny metallic and painted face Jojos. Unlike Crazy Bones, these were not randomly put in regular packs, instead were sold in special packs guaranteeing you got them. . Chupa Chups promotion To help promote JoJo's Bouncin Boneheads figures in Germany and Finland, a candy company known as 'Chupa Chups' gave away some of these figures. It is assumed that it worked the same way it did in Finland. 'Chupa Chups' would give away special codes that you could save up with each purchase and send away for a free JoJo figure. Gallery 004.jpg 013.jpg 014.jpg 015.jpg 016.jpg DSC08023.jpg|Sticker Album BBH-stickersCanada.jpg|Stickers tomboa.png|Tombola capsules from Spain Boneheadspack.png|Package Necaddy.jpg|Caddy box board bounce jo.jpg|Bounce Board box Ghostlywadsfsfsfs.jpg|Ghostly Package 20190910 233938.jpg Frenchpaket.png|Package (France) jojosshirtPackage (France) #2.png|Package (France) #2 priedejojos.png|Pride JoJo's Packet (South Africa, Credit: sarethums) jojo2.jpg|Mexican Pack jojoSample.jpg JOJO-TVFrench.png|French Advert JOJOsBOXx36.jpg|Boxset Jojp's.png|The 'Caddy' in Pink. Several colours were available. 04757sealedbouncing.jpg|Sealed Boxes misterybox.JPG|Mystery Box (UK) 20140722_112506.jpg|Metal Jojo's. (From The Gir Collection.) 20140722_112719.jpg|Glitter Jojo's. (From The Gir Collection.) ChecklistGermanyVouncin.png|European Checklist (Credit: http://original.jojos.1996.over-blog.com/2013/10/les-stickers.html) Bouncinchecklist.png|Checklist (37 - 48 were only in special boxes) IMG 0472.jpg|Jojos/Chupa Chups package $_72.jpg|Chupa Chups collection Laor logo.png|Laor Toys stamp Screenshot 2019-11-29 at 4.00.51 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-29 at 4.00.40 PM.png s-l500.jpg 20191217 221450.jpg 20191217 221413.jpg Trivia *Power Bombers were marketed as 'JoJo's Crazy Bones Power Bombers' in Canada. *'Goof: 'Stinky and Brutus names are mixed up on some checklists. Brutus is actually the name of the one with horns. *In Halloween 1999, they made Special Edition Ghostly Blister Packs. It is unknown what is different with these figures to the ones you get in normal packs. *Series 2 were sold in special boxes along with Series 1. *There is a figure that can be found in the box that does not appear on the checklist. *There is special limited edition shiny and painted face figures. *Some packets of Dracco Heads were titled "JoJo's". *'Goof: '''Another series from France called The Barjo's had Buster from this series on the packaging, but the figures were all new. Alternate Names *Puppazzini *Jojo's * Pride Jojo's Story In the beginning... A long time ago, in fact 11,600 years ago, there was an eighth continent called Atlantis; the inhabitants were some of the most creative and talented people on earth. Some very smart people say Atlantis never existed, but with a little imagination and some hints from Jojo, we know it really did. Right at the end of the Pleistocene (pronounced Play-toe-seen) Ice Age there was a giant earthquake that sunk Atlantis into the ocean. After thousands of years of cooling off and land mass re-formations, the only thing left at the top of the highest mountain peaks were millions of chunks of really cool pieces of volcanic rock. One day, a boy named Jojo stumbled upon these treasures and showed them to his friends. Soon the word spread and children everywhere became fascinated by the bright colors and sparkling crystals that were shaped like bones. Jojo, who was also very smart, began to paint faces on some of these "bones" and suddenly the "bones" became Boneheads. Children loved their boneheads and started to collect, trade and play games with these wacky, bouncin' bones. They even named one of them Jojo and the legend grows even now. Today you can collect all 36 of the Original Jojo's *(Sorry they're no longer made out of volcanic rock). You can try your skill, match them with your friends or just keep 'em safe. There's just one thing, insist on Original Jojo's because only Original Jojo's trace their history all the way back to the magical lost continent of Atlantis. |-| Mega = Larger versions of JoJo's Bouncin Boneheads sold in South Africa and France. There is much rarer versions with the words 'TF1' on their body, these ones were released by Panini. Gallery tfijojo.png|Figures marked with 'TF1' (credit: Binbe) tf1hihiw.JPG|TF1 Jojo's (credit: http://original-jojos-france.blogspot.co.uk/2014/06/les-hors-series.html) Bigboytz.png|credit: http://original.jojos.1996.over-blog.com/pr%C3%A9sentation-des-jojo-s.html |-| Series 2 = 12 new characters that were sold along with JoJo's Bouncin Boneheads. The characters were hard to find and were only sold in special boxes. Checklist JOJOS21.png|Puff|link=Puff JOJOS212.png|Bonehead|link=Bonehead JOJOS2123.png|Shutter|link=Shutter JOJOS21234.png|Mo Hawk|link=Mo Hawk JOJOS212345.png|Deck|link=Deck JOJOS21226.png|Rocker (jojos)|link=Rocker (jojos) JOJOS212266.png|Virus|link=Virus JOJOS2122664.png|Martion|link=Martion JOJOS21226646.png|Chomper|link=Chomper JOJOS212266466.png|Click|link=Click JOJOS2122664665.png|Slugger|link=Slugger JOJOS2122664665d.png|Tube (jojos)|link=Tube (jojos) Trivia *This is surprisingly similar to Things, as this was a second series of JoJo's, and they include Objects. *In Hungary, not all the figures were shiny and they had painted faces. *There is no stamp on the back of the figures. *In England, they were sold inside purple boxes with the JoJo's Series 1 figures. Gallery Group2.jpg Group1.jpg |-| Tim'Foot = Tim'Foot is a Series of JoJo's Bouncin Boneheads (by Imperial Toys) for released in France and sparsely in the UK. These JoJo's were released for The 2002 Fifa World Cup. The characters are soccer themed. There are 12 characters in total, 11 of which are football shirt-shaped (numbered on the back 1-11) and one of which is a football. Checklist Gallery MrcapbelpropertyTMC.JPG|Tim Ollaa figures (Credit: http://original.jojos.1996.over-blog.com/2013/10/mes-tim-foot.html) Stiockerszz.JPG|Stickers (Credit: http://original.jojos.1996.over-blog.com/2013/10/mes-tim-foot.html) Only2ehlol3.png|Package (Containing 2 figures) Only2ehlol.png|Package (Containing 3 figures) Trivia *CGI was Very Popular for Soccer Fans in 2002, as the 2002 Fifa Mascots were CGI Animated, even on the TV Show for those Mascots. This could a reason why The Artwork for these Characters are in CGI. *This is the 1st of the 2 Unoffical World Cup Series to be released. The 2nd One was Nitsus Cup. *8 Years Later, an Offical World Cup Series was made, called Foot. The Designs are not really similar at all, but they are both released for The Fifa World Cup. |-| Krema = These were Jojo's figures that were given away free with packets of 'Krema Candy', It is not known how many different figures came with this ad, only one has been found. Checklist kromagogo.png|Krema|link=Krema Gallery Krema.jpg|Orange and blue (Credit: http://mr-capdel.tumblr.com/)|link=http://mr-capdel.tumblr.com/ |-| Mystery = 'Mysterious JoJo's Bouncin Boneheads''' are as the unofficial name suggests somewhat of a mystery. They are stamped "Laor Toys" on the back like original JoJo's. They are extremely uncommon and are numbered from 1 to unknown #52 being the highest number found yet. So they are not a true series 3. Some people have speculated that they are South African exclusives, however after the discovery of Mystery JoJo's #52 which has sidecurls and what apears to be a kippah it is also a possibility that these are Israeli exclusives JoJo's are afterall Israeli. Checklist Since a checklist or other information has yet to show up. These are temporary names or rather descriptions for what Mystery JoJo's are known so far: Source http://www.retroreden.dk/en/21-jojo-s Merchandise= |-| High Bounce Ball= A bouncy ball with a picture of Jojo on it, used to play 'Bones Jax N' Ball' with JoJo's Bouncin Boneheads. Gallery 014.jpg|Jax 'n Ball game Jojosjaxnballgameomgrare.gif|Ball |-| Containers= These are containers to keep the Jojo's inside of. Caddy The Caddy is a plastic tube container that can carry a lot of Jojo's. The Caddy has a clip to be able to place it on the collector's belt. The Caddy came in many florescent colors. Chupa Chups Tub In France there was a similar container but it was released with a promotion with Chupa Chups candy. Gallery Codylooy.png|Caddy Jojp's.png Chupa-tub-chupa-chups-jojo-s-boite-14-cm-jouet-869364836 ML.jpg|Chupa Chups Tub Lidz1.JPG Lidz2.jpg IMG 0472.jpg|Chupa tube |-| Bounce Deck= The Bounce Deck is a plastic board that is use to bounce the Jojo's onto. Gallery Codylooy24.png |-|Necklace= South Africa and parts of Europe had special JoJo's that could be attached to a necklace |-| Arguydal= Arguydal Jojo's are hand painted porcelain models of some of the JoJo's Bouncin Boneheads characters. Gallery Laorchekc.jpg |-|Heroes' Party CD= A music album released in 1996 based on the JoJo's series. Video |-|Boneheads Popper= A plastic trash can that came in many different colors, you place a figure inside and then press a button which ejects the figure into the air. |-| Stickers= Various stickers that are sold along with JoJo's. These stickers come in all different shapes and styles and are based on the JoJo's characters. Gallery Grid stickers f jojos.jpg|A grid of stickers from the mystery packs. Jojo french sticker.jpg|French stickers Category:Unofficial Category:JoJo's Category:Panini Category:Sport Series